The present invention relates generally to a heater. The present invention is a mobile heater that is mounted on wheels that can be easily dismantled for compact storage and transportation.
Generally, heaters are large and heavy mechanical devices that is difficult to move and bulky to store and transport. Most heaters are of two piece design. One component of the heater is the steel tank that stores a combustible fuel, such as propane. The other component of the heater generally comprises of a housing enclosing a nozzle where the combustible fuel exits, an ignition means to ignite the combustible fuel, a long combustion chamber where the ignited combustible fuel would heat the air, and an electric fan to force the air heated by the combustion of the combustible fuel in the combustion chamber out the long combustion chamber. The combustible fuel from the steel tank is directed through a hose that connects the first component with the second component to exit through a nozzle in the second component.
The prior art design requires a person to physically lift both components, usually one in each hand, to move from one location to another. Furthermore, the prior art design is very bulky due to the one piece design of the component comprising the long combustion chamber. The prior art design is heavy and requires much physical exertion to move from one location to another and is very bulky to store and transport due to the one piece design of the long combustion chamber in the second component.
The present invention is a mobile heater that can be easily moved to any location and can be stored and transported in a compact configuration. The mobile heater comprises of a housing with a removable combustion chamber that can be removed and reattached as desired and one or more wheels that are movably attached to the housing, means for containing a combustible fuel within said housing, means for controlling and delivering the combustible fuel from said means for containing a combustible fuel to a nozzle attached to said housing, means for igniting said combustible fuel exiting from the nozzle, and means affixed within said housing for generating air movement moving air from behind the nozzle to the front of the nozzle and exit through the removable combustion chamber wherein after said mobile heater may be used to provide heat at desired locations by simply pushing the mobile heater so that it rolls on its attached wheels. The mobile heater may be stored and transported compactly by removing the removable combustion chamber during storage or transportation.